Never Say Goodbye
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: It was bound to happen; the temporary set up was only that- Temporary. They were simply looking the original Bat while the first blue bird played dress up. Yes. This seperation was inevitable. ONESHOT


A/N: For KINOKO29's Picture on DA. If you want to see it, PM me, because it's BS to post it in the story, and it's a pain to remove all of the spaces after copsying/pasting it, so... Yah.

* * *

It was bound to happen; the temporary set up was only that- Temporary. They were simply looking the original Bat while the first blue bird played dress up. If anything, he was only there to break Damian into being a good Robin in a terrible world. A world where children who could kill was becoming a thing of the norm.  
However, Dick never viewed Damian as a bad kid- not once. Sure, he's faked some fucked up shit, and attempted to hurt him more times than he could count, but he had never tried it in his sleep. Never just up and disappeared without some kind of Damian remnant. Damian was simply stubborn. He refused to acknowledge anything he felt that he wouldn't need- which would explain his on and off feelings towards Dick.  
And without even realizing it, he had grown used to Dick; Dick would tussle his hair, he'd give a snarky comment. That was how it was supposed to be.  
Always.  
That's how it was SUPPOSED to be. It was like how some people always woke up and had coffee, or how your homepage was fucking google. It would of felt awkward and an unnecessary amount of time to feel normal to the replacement- no. In this case, feel normal with the original. Damian had grown used to the substitute. Yes. That's all he was supposed to be. A substitute. So why when Dick would give him stupid marshmallow cereal, would he bitch and then proceed to eat what he didn't spit on Dick? Why would he leave him an earpiece that was an offset to his while he proved to the current bad guy that he had actually ditched The Bat this time, giving away their location and the villains plans? Why would he let Dick cuddle him on the couch while watching stupid TV shows with him? Why would he follow his orders when they were tag-teaming- and when did they come up with dual techniques that required the other?  
Why would he accept anything Dick did? It would be easier to just hate him. Hate him so much that it wouldn't hurt one single bit if Dick were to go away. He wouldn't, doesn't, won't need him- So why…? That damned question that couldn't be answered without him not sounding like himself. That one, evil word with three letters… "Why".

Damian approached the original Bat. "Let's go." He said simply while Damian took his father's hand, which was so much bigger than his. Even as he said that, he stood still for a moment, giving Dick a moment to say goodbye before he transitioned from black to blue; Batman to Nightwing. It was the coldman's way of being kind. He understood. It was in his nature to love coldly. That was why it was ideal for Damian to have him from the get-go, yet he got stuck with preppy, happy, faggot, idiot Dick. The stupid fuck who was about to leave him.  
Damian didn't turn around, even as he heard the footsteps approaching him. "Promise me you're going to be a good boy as well when I'm not around, okay?" Dick said, tusstling Damian's hair for the last time. How he wished he could of taken off his glove to feel that soft, mangled cropped mess on his head one more time. Damian raised an eyebrow. "As well?" He honestly thought he was a good kid? What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he should kick him in the crotch… _For what? _His inner voice dotted. _So you can vent? Let him know you actually don't want him to go? But what good would that do? The original is back now, so there is no point. You'd be a hindrance to Nightwing, your only place is besides Batman, and you know it._ His only place…  
Damian sucked his teeth, swatting at the pest. "Grayson, unhand me you-" His eyes grew wide. "…Idiot." The street was empty behind him. Only the Original Bat remained at Damian's side. Yes. He had called Dick an idiot many a time, yet… Right now… He was the real idiot, if not anything but a coward, terrified of himself. Yes. Utterly horrified that he had grown to like Dick, even a little. Utterly traumatized that there wasn't even a real goodbye. Just their usual spat. It made him feel like it wasn't true closer, but Dick had thought about this many a time while absent mindedly flipping through channel's with Damian on his lap, fussing and bitching as usual. He thought about how when they found Bruce, Dick would have no right to wear the cowl- That was not him. He would however, feel every miserable girly feeling about leaving Damian. It was not in his nature to cry. Dick was a happy kid. He only cried when his parents died, and Bruce had saved him from further despair. When he thought or talked about them, it was fondly, like how a bird talked about flying. He didn't want to cry in front of Damian, the stupid excuse he kept telling himself was that Damian would make fun of him and make some snarky comment about his running nose.  
He couldn't do it. Not in front of him. He had heard his voice crack when he spoke to Damian, and that's when he knew- he couldn't do it. He couldn't say goodbye. He felt so close to him, grown to love him so much- not like a father, but like an older brother- Besides, Bruce had already called that slot. He could feel, however, the ever so slight shaking Damian's body was giving off. Not even the Bat would of noticed it. Only Dick. Just him. It was just between himself and Damian. He didn't want him to cry. He'd be terrible if he made the poor kid cry. That'd be the worst… So he left silently before Damian could do anything about it. Yes. He already knew what his reply would be. Stupid, Idiot; something generic that would insult his inelegance because Damian was too upset to think of anything snide.  
Dick viewed from below Damian briefly panic and scan the area, looking for the vanished blue robin. He then quickly regained composure and turned back around, stomping off in front of Batman, not even bothering to take his father's hand. Dick removed his tears that had contradicted his smile and sighed, standing up once Damian was out of sight. Yes. This was inevitable. It was just temporary, and only that; temporary.

So why, for the love of god, was it this so painful for the both of them?


End file.
